Red Flash
by Ouma
Summary: Tatsumi has been working for the capital ever since he was young. He is one of the strongest and youngest high-rank general and the first person ever exist that possess more than one teigu. Then one day he was given a task to kill the Night Raid. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

As long as he has remembered he has worked for the capital ever since he was five years old, possessing teigus as his weapon. He is the first person in the world to possess more than one teigu and has gain the tittle as a general in a young age. Brushing his lock of hair to the back Tatsumi sighs loudly as he sit on the mountain of corpse he has kill. The cheers of his army can be heard from miles away which he ignore since now all he wants to do is too close his eyes and sleep.

He has killed so many until he has lost count since dawn, these revolutionary group are nothing more than insect to him but due to their large number he has to take his time killing all of them. Despite their huge number he never got wounded except for his army that doesn't possess any teigu. It's quite disappointing that he do most of the work but at least his army lessen his burden a bit. 'A BIT'.

He is one of the strongest general exist curently living in the capital and has gain the title 'Red Flash'. It mostly because of his fast movement to kill his enemy and due to his clothes that always red in colour.

"General Tatsumi." One of his army salute. "We are ready to head back to the capital."

Among all of them Tatsumi only find of them that seems useful to him which is Liver, he used to be part of Esdeath group but she lend him until he can find his own secretary to take care of him. Tatsumi yawn loudly as he nod his head, taking this as an order Liver climb up the mountain of corpse to carry his general before climbing back down with Tatsumi in his hand.

Knowing well this man can be trusted for his loyalty Tatsumi let himself falling asleep in the man arms, Liver nod slowly as he start to walk toward one of the best horse, Philips. Tatsumi only prefer to ride on Philips since he is the fastest horse the capital can find for him so he doesn't have to wait for days to reach to his destination.

After Liver get on the horse, he carefully make sure to hold his general carefully with his left hand while his other hand to pull the rope. After he orders the others to follow him back to the capital he pull the rope forcefully and the horse start to gallop as fast as it can. Tatsumi still asleep in the man arms peacefully since he is use to sleep in any condition.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to arrive in the capital before sundown which involve leaving behind an entire army, at that time Tatsumi has finally woken up and hop down from his horse and start to stretch his hand up high.

"Welcome back Tatsumi!" Esdeath greet him happily as she embraces him.

Tatsumi simply push her away as he rub his sleepy eyes while Liver kneel in meeting another high rank general before him.

"Thanks for lending me Liver this time." Tatsumi thanks her as he try his best to suppress his yawn. "He is quite helpful."

"Indeed he is." Esdeath chuckles.

"You can go back to Miss Esdeath now Liver." Tatsumi tells him.

"Is it alright?" The man look slightly worried. "What if you fall asleep in the hallway again? Or you collapse in someone room again?"

"I will make it." Tatsumi finally yawn once more. "I guess I should meet the king and the prime minister now."

"After you done you can sleep in my room if you want." Esdeath whispers seductively as she trail her finger on Tatsumi chest.

"No thanks, since the last time I sleep on the bed with you I can't fall asleep since you keep embracing me in your sleep. One day I might die because of your . . . things press on my face and die of suffocation."

Esdeath chuckles once more as Tatsumi take his leave, Liver follow him from behind knowing that Tatsumi might end up falling alseep again. Tatsumi has lack of sleep ever since he is order to destroy a few village in a week but now he has done his mission all he need to do now is give his report and go back to sleep.

Tatsumi can feel the other two strong general in the castle since their killing intent is too strong. When he feel how near the deathly aura is, it quickly awaken him. When Liver sees Tatsumi suddenly recharge he quickly take this as a sign to leave when Tatsumi is now standing in front of the huge door.

The guards bow to him as they open the door at the same time to let him in, Tatsumi walk in steady pace toward where the king and prime minister is. The king is still a boy and too young to be a king while the prime minister is a fat old man who keeps eating in everywhere he goes. In this moment as well the old man continue to eat as he stand beside the king.

"Welcome back General Tatsumi." The boy greet him happily.

Tatsumi can understand why the boy seems over excited seeing him, in this castle he is the closest age to the king while everyone is an adult. Quickly he kneels and lower his head low.

"I'm back your highness." He speaks. "I have successfully accomplish my mission and kill every of those rebel and none of them survive."

"Good." The prime minister compliment him with a cheeky smile.

"As a reward you will receive 50 000 gold." The kings announce happily as he clap his hand.

It was then Tatsumi smile as he look up at the king as he thanks for the reward. "My army will be very happy to receive such a wonderful award from your highness."

Just like Esdeath he is not interest in rewards so he simply give it all to his army that needs medicine for their injuries or for them to enjoy themselves until the next war.

"You are so kind just like General Esdeath." The king compliments. "Isn't there anything else you want? Something else than money?" The king asks curiously.

"I never thought of that." Tatsumi says truthfully.

"Then tell me if you need anything else, you have done so much for the capital and it will be a great hapiness for me if you wish for something."

"Yes your highness." Tatsumi bows before he take his leave. Before that he notice the prime minister is giving him the look, knowing well what it meant Tatsumi continue to walk away. He feel a bit annoy that his awaiting sleep will have to wait.

* * *

"You done a good job Tatsumi." The prime minister compliments as he continue to eat the juicy meat.

"Thank you I guess." He yawns once more.

"Sleepy again?"

"Yeah, I use too much energy again."

"Why don't I introduce you to other Teigu users? Then you can have your own group just like Esdeath and my son." He asks.

"I'm too tired to even handle a group, I'm not good being a leader or whatsoever. The reason why I am a general is because I'm stronger like the other, am I right?"

"Indeed." The prime minister start to smile widely. "Because of you we able to kill lots of those rebellious people but it seems those people have upgrade and kill most of our useful pawns."

"Who?"

"Night Raid." He says before taking a huge gulp of wine.

"Let me guess, they're teigu users as well."

"Indeed and as far as we all already know only teigu users can fight teigu users."

"Don't you have Esdeath group to handle this?"

"That's correct but I have a feeling we need more help to kill all of them."

Slowly Tatsumi closes his eyes and smile.

"I can kill them however I want, right?"

"Yes." The evil smile form on the old man face.

"Very well then, I accept."

Tatsumi take a sip of the wine hoping it will help to get rid of his sleepiness, looks like he won't have to go out from the capital for a while.

* * *

On the next day, he wakes up to see Liver beside him. He can smell the delicious food on the table and quickly get up and start to eat like hungry wolf.

"Good morning Tatsumi." Liver greets him.

"Hello." Tatsumi start to swallow the huge loaf of bread fill with chocolate cream in the inside. "I thought you have gone back to Esdeath group."

"Of course, but I got worry knowing well how . . . your condition can be when you're sleeping so I decide to check on you and find you're sleeping while leaning against the door of your room so I bring you in and change your clothes."

Tatsumi look down to see himself wearing his nightgown and blushes.

"Using too many teigu at once take too much of my energy." Tatsumi explains. "Is there anything else Liver?"

"Yes, I will be going on mission with the other two to kill few leaders from the revolutionary group, they will be having a party to gain more allies so we decide to take the chance to kill them."

"When will you be back?"

"At the end of the week."

Then he nods his head in understanding before he wipes the mess he made around his mouth and get up. Liver help him to put on his clothes, he wear his white t-shirt and tie a red ribbon around the colour before putting on his red hoodie which is twice his size loosely. Then he put on his dark red pants with huge dark brown belts around his waist before placing his swords.

Lastly Liver help him to put on his knee-high boots, Tatsumi press the back of his neck before stretching to wake himself completely.

"Good luck on your mission Liver."

"Thank you Tatsumi." He chuckles before walking outside from the room with Tatsumi.

"I heard from Esdeath that you will have new teammates." Tatsumi says. "Isn't it already enough since she already have the three of you?"

"Our enemy this time isn't some normal humans so maybe she just want to take some precautions." The man explains.

"Ah . . . I hope the new teammates can do some work since you're the only one that I found very helpful." Tatsumi pouts.

"I guess you're right, not everyone can take care of you when you're sleepy."

"Except for Miss Esdeath and you, I guess."

* * *

After they have separate, Tatsumi decide to take a walk around the palace. He doesn't have any destination in mind but all he wants to do now is have some fresh air and go back to sleep when the night-time has come. Today should just be another ordinary, right?

As he continue to walk he suddenly spot some of the capital guards wearing their white armor chasing a boy.

"Come back here!" They shout.

Tatsumi walk toward them and easily pull the boy toward him, griping his wrist tightly.

"Ge-general!" One of the guard says in shock when they make eye contact.

"What happen?" He asks.

"This boy won't show us what his hiding and suddenly run."

Tatsumi snatch the bag away from the boy and look inside to see it contain ginger, potato, bread and small piece of cheese.

"Please, my mother is sick and she needs this food." The boy begs.

"Ah . . ." Tatsumi close the bag feeling bored for not finding anything interesting in the inside. "You must have use all of your money to buy this don't you?" Tatsumi look at him up and down noticing how old and torn his clothes is. He looks poor and weak.

"Y-yes."

"Take it." He pushes the bag into the boy hand.

"Thank you!" A smile appear on the boy face.

"Go. Your mother must be waiting for you."

"Right!"

When the boy start running the guard doesn't look please with Tatsumi decision.

"Is this alright?" He asks softly not wanting to offense the general before him.

"Of course." Tatsumi smiles as he watch the boy from the back. "He must be very happy thinking he can give it to his sick mother at home."

It was then he pull his sword out and point it at the boy, in a fast motion he speed up and swing his whole body in full circle and look back at the guard. A sweet and innocent smile form on Tatsumi face while the guard gasp in shock for the scene before boy body was cut in half and those things he bought scatter nearby.

"Killing a boy and letting his mother waiting for her son in happiness is the most beautiful death isn't it? Now they won't have to live in hunger anymore." Tatsumi lick the blood that stick on his face.

His speed.

No hesitation to kill.

A general in the age of 10.

This is the reason he was call as 'Red Flash'.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: There are grammar mistakes. You have been warned.**

* * *

Tatsumi stare outside of his window to see the sun has already rises, slowly he crawl toward the edge of the bed and let his toe to touches the cold floor. He shiver before pulling his leg back up before he lie back on his bed. He knows as a general he shouldn't be lazy but today is so cold and all he wants to do is sleep but if Liver find out about this when he gets back then he won't help Tatsumi when his sleepy again.

Gathering all the energy he can get, Tatsumi roll down from his bed and pull the sheet along with him. When he finally on the ground, a pair of shoe can be seen in front of him.

"Oh, it's you." He says as he look up.

"What are you doing silly?" The girl smile widely at him before pulling him up.

"Lying down." He raise his eyebrow as if he wonder why she's asking that question when it is so obvious. This girl has long hair tie in ponytail, her smile is bright and cheerful but Tatsumi can tell very well that this girl was twisted.

"I thought you're suppose to train with Ogre?"

"Well, I still have time before the start of our training and Sir Liver told me and others to pick you up when we're free so you can have some fresh air instead of lazying around General Tatsumi." She quickly pull him toward the wardrobe and open it to see all familiar uniform in red colour.

"Liver wasn't kidding about you fashion sense." She sounds amuse as she pick one.

"Don't tell me you're going to help me change?" He asks as he sit on the chair and rest his head on the coffee table.

"Well, . . . since you say that." Her eyes start to sparkle.

The young general only sighs when she ran toward him with a wide smile, he let her do what she wants for now since he has nothing to do today anyway. Esdeath has gone on another mission while her three other member handle the side mission.

* * *

It didn't take long for the girl to strip him and dress him up in his normal uniform. When she's done helping him to put on his boots Tatsumi thanks her silently before he gets up. She shove a spoon of cereal into his mouth which is not into his liking. He prefer eating bread fill with cream, meat and honey wine for breakfast but it seems that he won't be able to enjoy his favorite breakfast until Liver got back from his mission.

After finish swallowing the disgusting food, she drag him toward her training place. The place is near to the execution place where Ogre works. When they reach the place she quickly change her clothes in the changing room while Tatsumi decide to explore the place since it has been a year since he visit this place.

The guards guarding the place bow or kneel when he is seen in their sight, it isn't a surprise to see lots of them are afraid of him because he is a general and just like the other high-rank people in the capital he also wasn't very kind.

"Long time no see General Tatsumi." Ogre greets him.

Tatsumi nod his head as a sign of acknowledgement before peeking behind to see a naked woman lying on the floor with her head separate from her body.

"You love to cut off people head don't you?"

"That's what made my job enjoyable." He laughs.

Tatsumi look up at Ogre left eye to see a huge scar. It looks so ugly and gross, it bothers him every time he sees Ogre.

"You like what you see Tatsumi." The man says his name without thinking.

Sometimes this man make him angry and there are times when he this man can make him happy. He is one of the few that aren't afraid to talk to him like that. Even so that doesn't mean this guy is special since Tatsumi never once want to have a close relationship with anyone.

"You're the only one that kill your enemy with care." He starts to laugh madly as he pull out his weapon. "I wonder if you will give me the same treatment since we are killing buddies aren't we?"

"If I do it will become a useless weakness." Tatsumi tells him. "We don't need someone special or close to us." Tatsumi raise his one finger at Ogre to make the man eyes focus on his and in one second the man start to scream in pain.

Tatsumi eyes are flashing red in colour as he watch Ogre drop on the ground with his face looks pale and start to breath in deeply.

"The Curse Eyes, the ability to let people see their scariest nightmare." Tatsumi says before he blinks and the colour of his eyes turn back to normal. "Only Esdeath doesn't seem affected by this teigu ability."

Before he walks away Tatsumi give last warning to him.

"If you dare trying to kill me then I will have you execute instead."

* * *

Taking his leave from that place, Tatsumi begins to walk without any thoughts of places he wants to go. As he walk he sees the faces of the people in the capital looking weak and worried. Only the children are smiling happily as they play since they didn't know everything that is happening around them and the cruelty of this world. If those parents didn't watch their kids properly then someone is going to kidnap them and turn them into slave.

Even if they report this to the police it will just be ignored. That's how the capital is and people with no power can't do anything about it.

"Bored."

He has nothing to do because he was given a few months vacation after his long mission, the king is very generous toward him but sometimes his generosity is too much. When someone like him has nothing to do it makes his teigu screaming wildly wanting to be use and kill some more of those rebellious people.

What he needs now it too fight but the only people that's on his level are the generals.

"Maybe I should hang around some more."

It was then as he turn around, a girl with long black hair run pass him. He notice the clothes that the girl is wearing belongs to the military so he didn't pay much attention to it. The girl looks cheerful but very strong which is good for the capital to have someone like her but he never thought that one day he will see the girl again but this time she works on the enemy side.

The Night Raid.

"I guess I will hang around the capital tonight since . . . the Night Raid prefer working mostly at night don't they?"

* * *

Just as he thought, the screaming of the noble man can be heard in the mansion. He didn't bother to run since he knows the noble would be dead by now so Tatsumi continue to walk calmly toward the place and suddenly the other teigu users jump off from the roof and land near him.

"The Night Raid." Tatsumi says as he look at them.

Those five startle before turning to look at him, he can feel the killing intent they're giving out from afar but the killing intent he usually felt was more dangerous compare to this.

"Who are you?" One of them asks as he raise his teigu shape like a scythe toward his face.

"General Tatsumi which is also known as the Red Flash." He yawns as he introduce himself.

_'It's almost time for my sleep.'_

All of them gasp in shock.

"We have no chance against him!"

"But there's only one of him and five of us."

"Idiot! His a general, we can't let our guard down."

Tatsumi already can tell by their voice that they all are weak but only one of them stays silence. That's rare, his the only one that doesn't seem to move or giving out any aura at all. Those kind of people usually are very interesting.

"Fight him all at once." The girl who known as the leader of the group speak out loudly. "We have to fight him with everything we got."

They all follow her order obediently and fight him all at once, he take out his sword and dodge their attack by jumping up high before trying to attack one of them. The leader push her comrade away before he get any chance to leave any mark on her body.

"Yuki, you're alright?" She sounds so concern.

That question is quite useless on the battlefield. Only strong can leave the battlefield unharmed and seeing the weaklings trying to protect each other is obvious that all of them will get hurt. Friendship is a very useless things isn't it?

"I won't let you hurt any of my friends!"

Tatsumi nod his head not caring what he is shouting.

"Those who possesses teigu are nothing more than tools." He says coldly. "Friends are nothing more than a fake and useless."

In a blink of an eye he disappear, a second later he is just an inch away from the leader and his sword has been thrust in into her abdomen. Nobody knows when or how he did it but it is already clear to the other four that he has just kill their leader easily.

"NO!"

"Weak." He smirks at her. "I haven't even use my full power or any of my teigu but I already kill a leader so easily. I wonder why does people find it hard to kill you guys since you're weak."

The woman spit off blood on to his clothes as he continue to push the sword deeper inside of her until the blade reach its end before he pull it out. The glare she gives him didn't frighten him and he watch as she fall on the ground with her hand trying to grab him but fail as she takes her last breath.

Then he drop the sword on the ground and turn to look at her other comrade.

"It's your turn."

Then he place his hand before him and the wind start to circle around his hand.

"This is an invisible teigu that only let me the user to see its form, until now no one has seen the true form of this teigu." The guy with the scythe launch an attach on him which he easily block with his weapon. "It can be a sword or a long spear. Who knows? You guys who are about to die can just guess while I take my time to kill all of you." Tatsumi chuckles.

"Shut up!"

"No." Tatsumi smiles sweetly at him. "You should be the one to shut up."

Using the invisible weapon he cut off the boy mouth from his face before he give a multiple stab on his chest before slamming him on the ground. The other three try to fight him all in one go, that is when he uses his other teigu. The only time he can use 'The Curse Eyes' is when people are making direct contact with his eyes.

He can always use it anytime but since it's dark he decide only to use it when his sure that they can see each other.

"Ah!" The person start to scream and die due to his own nightmare.

The girl known as Yuki trembling in fear as she grip her teigu. She must be new in this isn't she?

"I guess you're next." Tatsumi smile innocently at her as he skip.

"D-don't. Please . . . I will do anything."

How troublesome?

She throw away her loyalty just like that just because she doesn't want to die. How foolish can she be?

"It's okay." He wipes her tears from her face. "A pretty girl like you doesn't deserve any pain."

A smile of hope form on her face when he embraces her. It was then he take her life away by stabbing his own hand inside of her body and pull her heart out.

"A quick death. It is nice to see the people I kill leave a huge smile on their face." He says happily and throw her heart away as far as possible. "I guess you're the only left, what should I do with my last toy?"

The last person continues to stay silence which make Tatsumi curious.

"Why aren't you moving?"

He takes one step at a time toward the boy and the enemy continue to stand there. Tatsumi place his hands on both of the boy cold cheeks and examine him closer before a true smile is form on his face.

"You're a teigu aren't you?"

Slowly the boy nods.

"I guess you're alone now since your master die." He takes the boy hands and give a light squeeze. "Poor, poor teigu."

Tatsumi pull the boy down and lie his head on the boy chest and as he expect there is no heart beat can be heard.

"I guess you will be my new latest teigu from now on. Okay . . . Kuro?" He rustles his teigu hair. "It's not everyday I can see a teigu shape like a human." He sounds excited and happy and before he knows it sleep has taken over him. Before he closes his eyes he sees guards, soldier and Seryu has arrived.

"Night, night." He mumbles.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ignore my grammar mistake and enjoy. I post this story in the first place for fun so don't bother to asks me to find someone to correct it. Okay! **

**:)**

* * *

He wakes up to find his new teigu beside him which make him smile.

"Kuro!"

Tatsumi calls his teigu name cheerfully. When he receive or gain new teigu it always make him happy since he prefer teigu over human. They have no souls, emotions nor feelings which is good. Humans are so troublesome and useless but . . . few people are an exception.

Once again he press his head against the teigu chest to feel nothing.

"My new teigu is so unique." He says happily.

The teigu blink confusedly as his new master is embracing him tightly, the girl in the room was ignore but she doesn't seem to mind while watching the lovely scene in front of her. She is currently holding a tray of a box of cereal and a glass of milk.

"New teigu!" She says happily.

"Oh, it's you." Tatsumi turns around with his hand still around Kuro and look at her. "Cereal again?"

"You need to eat!" Seryu smiles widely.

"I want Kuro to feed me!"

"Eh?" Seryu sounds a bit disappointed. "Why can't I feed you?"

"You almost make me bite my tongue yesterday." Tatsumi slowly get down from his bed but flinch when he feels the cold floor. "Since when did the temperature of my room is so low. I don't like it!"

"I will tell the maids to warm this room up." She salutes before running out.

After she have left he turn to look at Kuro. "Dress me!"

"Dress?"

"I can't dress myself so it will be your job from now on to help me." Tatsumi explains. "Since you're my teigu now then you should do as I say. Okay?"

The teigu nod his head as he stare at Tatsumi, one of the things he learn from his new master is that his master can't do anything by himself. Everyday Tatsumi need someone help to change his clothes and put on his teigu around his body. Tatsumi also has a habit of falling asleep in the hallway or anyplace when his sleepy so it start to become his job to help Tatsumi with his daily basis.

There are also times when Tatsumi will wander around aimlessly and get lost so he has to remember the map of the capital so he can bring Tatsumi back home. It didn't take him long to know that every night all the guards in the palace has to run out and search for their general knowing well he would asleep somewhere in the capital during midnight. Since he is one of the strongest, the prime minister can't afford to lose someone like Tatsumi.

Tatsumi also hates cold so during cold days he has to remember to make Tatsumi wear thick fur coat and it has to be red in color. The reason it has to be red was because the blood won't be easily be seen if blood was spill on his clothes.

"Shoe!"

Also his new master is a bit childish and very spoilt. In every morning Tatsumi would want sweets food for breakfast and he won't accept any other food than that. That might explain why Seryu always force him to eat cereal which is full of vitamin so he can has a balance diet.

"Alright." He says as he help Tatsumi to put his boots.

Compare to his life before living with Tatsumi feels more relaxing, maybe it is because his new master is still a child.

"General Tatsumi."

A very dangerous child.

"What?" Tatsumi look at the guard with a bored face as he pull Kuro sleeve. "You better give me a good reason for interrupting my peace or you will find yourself on the ground with my sword between you thighs."

The guard shiver in fear before he slowly speak.

"His majesty wishes to see you."

Tatsumi blinks a few times before a smile form on his face.

"Oh, it's playtime with the king."

Kuro follow from behind as Tatsumi start to skip happily toward the castle, as he walk pass the guard he notice the sigh of relieve escape from the man mouth. He must be relieve that Tatsumi has spare his life.

**'Slash!'**

But it looks like he was wrong.

"Is it really necessary to kill him?" Kuro asks as he look down at the pool of blood.

"Yes, he did interupt me even though I have already warn everyone in the palace not to disturb me when I'm spending my time with a new teigu." Tatsumi pouts. "Humans can be so forgettable, this is why I prefer teigu over them."

Kuro watch as Tatsumi turn around as he slid in his sword back to his belt while humming, he hold and touch his teigu gently with care as if his treating them like a precious diamond. This is one more thing he learn about Tatsumi, this boy really love his teigu.

"Are you coming Kuro?" He gives a beautiful smile as he slightly look back and reach out his hand.

Kuro didn't hesitate to take it and walk side by side with his new master. There is just something about this boy that makes him feel happy.

* * *

The king is showing him some new toys and Tatsumi play along with the king with a bright smile shown. The prime minister continues to watch them from afar making sure he is at the king side for full-time to make sure no one else can manipulate the king.

"Look, I got this today! Isn't it cool?" He move the robot with his hand.

"Yes, it is. Toys are getting modern this day aren't they?"

Tatsumi hug the huge teddy bear and pinch the cheeks.

"Cute." He whispers.

Kuro continue to stand at the corner as he watch his master and the king play together, seeing that smile on his master face tells him that his master seems to enjoy the person company. Maybe he didn't actually hate all humans.

"Do you like the teddy bear Tatsumi?" The king asks as he crawl toward Tatsumi before lying his head on Tatsumi laps.

"Yes I do."

"Keep it, it's yours now."

"Really?" His face brighten as he tighten his arms around the bear.

"Sure, this is the least I can do for you after what you have done to help me."

Tatsumi thanks the king and start giggling, a smile of a pure child can be seen clearly. For the first time in Kuro life he actually feel an emotion within him when he sees Tatsumi happy. Never once in his past that his former master ever make him felt like this. Even though this kid can be cruel but it doesn't change the fact he is still a kid that needs attention.

Tatsumi notice his stare and look back at him.

"I got a bear."

Kuro never realize he just smile back.

* * *

The night once again come and Tatsumi continue to wander around the silence capital but this time he has a companion to follow him. Actually, there are two companions if the teddy bear was included.

"Sleepy." Tatsumi yawns.

"You can ride on my back."

Kuro quickly walks forward and kneel with his back facing his master, Tatsumi slowly lean down and wrap his arms around Kuro neck. The teigu holds the with his right hand and stand back up. He can hear the sound of Tatsumi snoring in peace, Seryu wasn't kidding about the part that he can sleep in any situation.

Knowing well Tatsumi is no longer conscious he head back toward the palace.

"Chocolate . . ." Tatsumi mumbles.

Kuro stay silence as he maintain his hand around Tatsumi leg to support him from falling down, the cold wind blow against them which just made his pace faster. Tatsumi doesn't like cold so if his expose to the cold longer than he should then Tatsumi will wake up and throw a tantrum. An angry Tatsumi is the same as the end of the world.

As he continue to walk, a large figure suddenly jump down in front of him.

"Why are you carrying General Tatsumi?" The man asks angrily.

"Because he is sleepy."

"You have no right to touch him!"

It was then the man point his finger on him, the ring he has start to shine within the darkness and the word 'teigu' cross in Kuro mind.

"Evil Dragon Spear!" He screams.

Multiple pillars take form from the water nearby and all are points toward him, within a second all of it start to shoot. All he could do at that moment with Tatsumi behind his back is too dodge making sure none of it hit his master. The teddy bear in his hand drop on the ground and was ignored since Tatsumi is more important that the lifeless toy.

The man doesn't give up and form the water into dragon this time, the dragon roar loudly before it flies toward him.

"Damn." He says as he spin and kick the claws away from him.

As soon as he land, he had to bear the pain on his knee as his skin was peel off when he slid on the hard ground.

"Put him down." The old guy orders.

"Why should I? You look more like the enemy than me."

Even so he slowly place Tatsumi down and take off his jacket so it can become Tatsumi temporary blanket until he finish this battle. "I will be back as soon as I can." He whispers softly before looking back at the man.

"I won't hand Tatsumi to you." He says out loud. "As his teigu I shall protect my master with my life and serve no one else but him until the day I die."

For a moment he can see the man is smirking inside the darkness before he launch toward him.

"Lightning bolt." He spread his arms and barrier of electricity form around him. The old man was easily thrown away due to the shock, luckily his boots made from rubber so he can only feel a bit of electricity flow inside him but that doesn't change the fact he got injured.

Kuro eyebrow twitches and quickly snap his finger to create lightning bolt and throw it at the old man but the man also use his teigu at the same time and attack him with multiply water bullets. The water evaporate fast causing steam to blur the view causing them both at disadvantage.

Using this chance he run toward his enemy and create another bolt in his hand.

"You're good." The man compliments.

The teigu ignore what he say and quickly throw it at the first figure he sees but it turn out it was just water that shapes like him.

"But not to experience."

He feels someone knock his back and send him hard on the ground.

"You!" He was about to attack the guy but stop when he spot another three strangers near his master. "Tatsumi." He screams as he quickly get up.

"It's okay." The man starts to laugh. "We're just testing you."

Kuro look confusedly at him and look back at the other three before him. A beautiful girl with long blue hair is sitting on the ground and she pat Tatsumi head gently. He can see her blushing as she start to brush Tatsumi soft hair with her fingers and start giggling when Tatsumi start mumbling about food again.

"My name is Liver, a member of The Three Beasts." He introduces himself. "The girl with the white clothes is our leader General Esdeath and the other two are her loyal followers Daidara and Nyau."

The teigu walks toward his master taking this chance to take a good look at Esdeath, she looks back at him and smile. The smile looks so pure but he can feel dangerous aura surrounds her, it is an aura that make him feels fear.

"You're Tatsumi new teigu aren't you?" She says happily. "Let's get along from now on shall we?"

"Yes." He quickly answers.

After a while she finally give Tatsumi to him and carry him back to the castle with Esdeath and the others at his side. She stay close to him so she can continue to touch Tatsumi and her other hand is holding the teddy bear that he has drop earlier. She must have known that it belongs to Tatsumi by just looking at it in a single glance.

"Night, night Tatsumi."

The distance between them makes him uncomfortable, something tells him if he make a mistake and drop Tatsumi the girl will kill him before he can even blink.

"Cold." The boy shivers and cuddle closer at Kuro back for warmth.

"Ah . . ." Esdeath voice sounds like a fan girl when she sees Tatsumi cute scene. "I just fall in love with him all over again!"

Liver chuckles as he rustle the teigu hair.

"Something tells me that we will get along very fine."

"Y-yes." He startle.

Ever since he start to stay in the capital, he start to use words more than action. The feeling of wanting to protect someone surface in his mind and the emotions he never felt before is appearing out of nowhere and it all thanks to Tatsumi. If the boy had chosen to kill him along with the other Night Raid he wouldn't have gotten the chance to experience all of this.

"Something in your mind?" Esdeath asks.

"I-I really feel thankful that Tatsumi take me in under his wing."

"Of course you would." A rare face is shown. "Since Tatsumi really do love all the teigu and even mine." She presses her hand on her chest. "His the only one other than me that can tame the beast within easily without being afraid. All the teigu he found love him just like the way he loves them back."

"Love?"

"It is like another teigu living within Tatsumi, the ability to make everyone loves him."

Kuro can't help but agree on her words.

"Also, you don't have to worry about teigu users trying to attack Tatsumi." She advices. "Because his heart accept everything despite the looks and personality which make all the teigu wish him no harm. In other words . . ." Her eyes turns wild as she speak excitedly " . . . even if I use my trump card against him I can't never hurt him at all."

Oh my god . . .

A girl like her falling in love with Tatsumi is dangerous, it's more like she's obsess.

* * *

After they have finally leave them alone which take a while since that girl insist Tatsumi to sleep on her bed tonight but Liver advice her to be patience since Tatsumi is still young when it comes to love. Kuro slowly put Tatsumi down on the bed and remove his clothing, it takes a while since he do it slowly and carefully so Tatsumi won't wake up.

Then he help Tatsumi to put his nightgown and cover him with the bed sheet. After finishing his work for the day Kuro sit on the edge of the bed and sigh in relief.

"Done."

After remembering the event that happen a few hours ago, the teigu finally notice something. The way he decide to sworn out loud to sacrifice himself for Tatsumi sake has shock him. Usually he will always thought of himself as a tool for his master to use and later been thrown away when his master has found a new weapon. But Tatsumi is different, he choose to keep all the teigu he has and never abandon it.

Tatsumi is different from his former master.

"I want to protect him."

He didn't notice Tatsumi is smiling in his sleep and pull the sheet closer to his face.

* * *

**A/N: Dear readers, its up to you to change the story. Some of you already dissapointed thinking this is 'yaoi' bit I assure you that you have the power to change this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Dear readers, this story indeed take place before Akame change side. This story happens 5 years before the story in the anime/manga. That's all.**

* * *

A general is strong.

"Kuro, can you cut this bread for me?"

A general is sharp.

"Tatsumi! Please stop sleeping on the hallway." Seryu quickly carries him back to his room. "By the name of justice I have to work extra hard to keep an eye on you."

A general will quickly finish his mission that the king has given him.

"Tatsumi, the king call for you an hour ago!"

"I'm sleepy."

A general never gives up.

"Let's stop playing, It's time for me to sleep." He pushes the game board away and slam his face on the table. It didn't take long for all of them to hear him snoring, Esdeath simply chuckles to see her crush is smiling in his sleep as he mumbles the word 'food'.

Well, I'm sure you guys can already tell what Tatsumi character and personality in this story. So let skip few parts and head to a real challenge shall we?

* * *

"Excuse me." Kuro call Liver.

"What is it?"

"Have you seen Tatsumi?"

"Ah . . . You lost him too. Miss Esdeath asks me to search for him since she has a feeling he will wander around and get lost again. She is always right." Liver smiles. "This situation reminds me of the first time I babysit him, it was very stressful."

"Do you have any idea where he is now?"

"No clue." Liver laughs out loud. "You better search for him now before the night comes, it will be harder to search for him if he fall asleep somewhere again." Kuro sighs in defeat as he walk away from that man and start searching for his master like crazy.

"Tatsumi!" The teigu screams.

Meanwhile Tatsumi is walking inside the capital again earning few looks from the people knowing well they all fear him. None of them come close and keep their distant away from him but for those who doesn't know him will have hell to pay since he has a habit of killing lately especially when his in a bad mood.

As he continues to walk he spot a girl walking inside the capital, she's wearing the military uniform that shows that she is a part of Military Assassination Group that also known as (AGKO). Due to curiosity he looks closer and can tell that she is very special. Feeling curious he walk closer to her and surprise her a bit, she looks at him and quickly bow down while greeting him.

"There's no need to be so polite, we're the capital important people after all." Tatsumi tells her with a wide smile.

She slightly blush as she nod her head.

"Is there anything I can do for you general?" She asks.

"I want to sight seeing, can you recommend someplace interesting?" He didn't know why he asks her since he usually just walk around and fell asleep when his tired since it has become Kuro job to search for him and carry him back home.

"Sure." She salutes and walk beside him.

Her heart race like crazy as she walk side by side with the infamous general known as 'Red Flash'. She heard lots of things about him from her friends, she also knows that he is about the same age as her and look very cute as well. He is also the king favorite and have the strength of 1000 warriors. Nobody has ever survive when battling him.

She feel honor to been given a chance to show him around and perhaps show her skill as well to impress the general.

"I forget to introduce myself haven't I, my name is Tatsumi." He says cheerfully.

"I am Akame, it is an honor to know you General Tatsumi." She try to control her happiness as she replies which just make Tatsumi chuckles. "I'm glad you're on the capital side, the king will surely need someone like you working under him."

"Really?"

"Yes, I can see that you're strong by just looking at your movement. If you keep training very hard then you will surely gain the tittle as a general someday." He tells her generously.

Akame smiles as she hear those words from him, she knows that she is slightly stronger than her comrades and her sister but she never thought that she could be strong enough to become a general as well. Well, not too strong like Tatsumi since he did become a general in a very young age.

"So where should we go too?" Tatsumi asks.

"Um, there's a place in the forest that I love to go too. Will it be alright General Tatsumi?" She asks politely.

"The forest." He sound slightly surprise. "I guess it won't be too bad for a change of pace and just call me Tatsumi from now on, okay?"

"Sure."

Without wasting anymore time she shows him the way.

At another place Kuro continue to search for his master in panic, losing his master is the same as being punish by the king, the prime minister and the most dangerous and sadist person known as General Esdeath.

"Where are you Tatsumi?"

* * *

The forest is not like Tatsumi imagines, he always thought the forest full of trees only. I'm not kidding, that's how he always thought about living in the wild. But when he found beast living in the forest it gets him excited especially Akame when she found the beast that can be eaten. It looks like she will have another great feast tonight as well.

As she continue to stare at the beast greedily, Tatsumi glance at her and find it funny to see that impression from the finest teigu user the capital can have. It reminds him the first time he met Esdeath, the woman known as Empire strongest suddenly proclaim her love which surprise him for a while.

After that she continue to show great interest in him and he start to get use of her trying to seduce him all the time. Maybe he didn't feel her charm yet since he is still young but remembering that the corrupted noble has start raping girls at the age of 10 cause him to be confuse. Does boys from the noble family always reach puberty in their early age?

"Meat." Akame grip her weapon tightly.

"So you're a glutton." Tatsumi says before looking back at the beast.

Even stupid people can tell that Akame wants to eat the beast when they see her hungry face, Tatsumi simply chuckles as he take out his own sword and point it at the beast. He wonders how the fight will turn out if he fight the beast with the glutt- Akame.

"Bon appetite." He says and together they jump toward it.

It didn't take long for the beast to die since Akame handle most of the work and Tatsumi hasn't use his full power at all as he cut it to half. Once the beast has die, Akame quickly prepare the fire place and grab the spice she founds around them. Tatsumi sit on the log as he wait for her to prepare to cook.

"Maybe I should make fire."

He brush his hair to the back to reveal silver earings, the mark on it start to shine and with a snap of his fingers a small fire start to form.

"Perfect." Akame says cheerfully and stab the meat with a long thick stick and hang it up high. All she do now is spin it so the part of the meat will be cook and Tatsumi continue to sit there and watch. This is the first time he will be eating outdoors and it has been long time since he last eat meat. Usually his breakfast, lunch and dinner mostly contain sweets and more sweets.

The girl seems over excited when the delicious scent of aroma can be smell.

* * *

"Where's Tatsumi?" Esdeath give a disappointed look at Kuro.

"I lost him."

Esdeath gives him a glare which is enough to make the teigu beg for his life to be spare before she walks away.

"I will find him by myself."

Her steps are loud as she walks making the servants around her to step back and give her some space. Kuro gulps and quickly follow her from behind since something tells him that Esdeath will find Tatsumi easily than him since she has some sort of connection with Tatsumi. It remind him of the accident with the bear when Esdeath pick it up knowing it belong to her precious crush.

Is her love that deep?

* * *

"That was delicious." Tatsumi pat his tummy.

"Of course, the spice I found is good quality."

Tatsumi wants to asks her about the wild life but stop when he notice that his shoe seems dirty and frown.

"Is there something wrong Tatsumi?" She asks worriedly when she sees the expression on his face.

"It's dirty." Tatsumi points at his shoe. "My boots."

"You can clean it at the river nearby."

"Clean it?"

Because of this unknown knowledge of cleaning Tatsumi follow Akame to the river, she first take off her own boots and start cleaning the dirt away. Tatsumi gulps when he sees how easily she scrub it off with her hand and slowly lean down.

"Clean. . ." He says the word slowly.

"Do you need some help Tatsumi?" She asks noticing that Tatsumi hasn't clean it yet.

"I never clean before, it has always been someone job to clean my equipment and clothes so I never did it by myself." He says. "Never once in my life I have never touch a brush or soap since I'm too lazy. If it wasn't for my skill I would have consider worthless to the capital since I never can do things by myself."

He didn't know why his telling her about his life but he suddenly feel like he can tell her everything about him. Akame, there is something about her that he feels like he can open up to despite the fact that they just met.

"I can show you." A confident look shown on her face.

Tatsumi slowly take off his boots on his own for the first time, he gulps slowly to see his toes. A bit of the cold water splash on his feet which make him shiver so he quickly step back.

"Do you hate water?" She asks.

"No." He quickly says. "It is just too cold."

Akame dip her hand inside the river to feel the temperature and for her it is quite normal but it looks like Tatsumi doesn't like it. Tatsumi put his boot back feeling a bit depress that he fail an easy task to clean his own things.

"Here." She gives him her handkerchief.

"Eh?"

"Dip it inside the water for a bit and then wipe it on your boots."

She . . . Did she just order a general? But, Tatsumi take the handkerchief and does as she say and once he wipe a bit of the dirt away she compliments him. "Good job." She says happily sounding like she totally meant it.

For a while Tatsumi feels like his heart lighten. This is the first time he actually did something for himself without having anyone to do it for him.

"Let's go back, it is going to turn dark soon."

Oh no.

That means Tatsumi bed time is coming but he has to be sleeping somewhere in the capital if he expect someone to find him but if he sleep in the forest nobody will search for him here.

"Okay." Tatsumi replies and start to run.

His eye lids start to get heavy but he quickly shake it off, even though Akame is here but he doesn't want her to see his only weakness. The fact that his body will be in complete shut down when midnight comes. Akame looks confuse as she follow her general in the same pace but didn't say anything.

This is when Tatsumi regret for leaving Kuro behind and decide to explore alone, he shouldn't have left the capital when he know he couldn't take care of his self. If it wasn't because of all of his teigu then he wouldn't have been in this condition. The more teigu he possesses, the weaker his body will be.

If it wasn't because of his boots (teigu) he wouldn't have the speed to kill all his enemy.

"Tatsumi!" Akame shouts his name.

A beast suddenly jump in front of them, Tatsumi take out his weapon quickly and easily slice it to half but more beast suddenly shown up in front of them.

"How could this be? These types of beast don't usually attack people unless we attack them first." She take out her teigu slowly as she eye on each of them.

"Someone try to slow us down." Tatsumi hiss in anger when the sun beginning to set. "Let's finish this once and for all."

Who exactly that try to slow them down?

* * *

"There is no sign of General Tatsumi!" One of the military report.

"Then work harder and find him!" The prime minister orders.

"But sir, we have search everywhere but there is no sign of him!"

The king pout look sadly at the man before him.

"Tatsumi . . . where could he be?"

"We will find him I assure you." The prime minister gives his sympathy but in the inside he is mad. If the military still can't find him then he would execute them all if he have to. "I'm sure he is just sleeping somewhere again."

* * *

Esdeath hop off from the beast and Kuro follow from behind.

"How can you be sure that he's in the forest?" Kuro asks.

"Instinct." She says confidently and walk inside.

Once she step inside they were immediately ambush by wild beast, Kuro quickly create lightning bolt in his hand while Esdeath look annoy as she look at those monsters. The teigu throw the lightning toward one of the beast and manage to hit it at the eye.

"Do you have any other attack than those two?" She asks.

"None."

"Very well then." She sighs.

In an instant hundreds of ice were created around them, an evil smirk can be seen clearly on her face.

"If only my dear Tatsumi can see how cool I am when I fight."

The ice is throw toward the beast around them leaving none of them alive, Kuro gulps to see how fast and powerful she is in defeating all of it. What would happen if Tatsumi and Esdeath decide to become partner in battle? Surely they will be the strongest in the capital once they team up and no one can ever stop them.

One by one of the beast collapse and without warning Esdeath create a circle of ice around them before it shoot up and become a mountain.

"Ah!" A cheerful smile shown when she sees her crush while ignoring the shivering teigu when he found himself so far from the ground.

"Oh god." His voice is shaking as he look down.

As he continue to be afraid and realize his new fear of heights, Esdeath emotion changes when she spot two persons with her Tatsumi and becomes annoy.

"Troublesome." Her tone grows darker and the teigu can only sit at the edge hoping that Esdeath will bring them down soon.

* * *

The night has come and Tatsumi can feel his body growing tired. It is not because of the beast earlier, it is more due to his bedtime is near.

"Tatsumi, you look sleepy."

"No." He says. "Let's continue to walk."

"But . . ."

How pathetic.

He has killed hundreds of armies with his own hand but can't handle his body when his sleepy, his shutdown is coming soon and the capital is still far away. Why does he even bother to find a new place to sight see or walk so deep in the jungle just to eat some meat? WHY?

"As I thought, you're the weakest when midnight comes." Syura step put from the shadow and reveal himself.

"Who are you?" Akame quickly stand in front of Tatsumi to protect him.

"You!" The stranger points at the girl. "How dare you point that weapon at me, the son of the prime minister!" He shouts in anger.

"Prime minister son?" She startles.

Tatsumi glare at the guy in front of him, he is the only high rank and important person in the capital that he hates. Since Syura has tried to kill him many times before in the past because the prime minister prefer him than his own son.

"Why are you back in the capital?"

"Is it wrong for me to be back here, shortie?"

Tatsumi crack his fingers when he hear the insult.

"Now I understand why your dad never like you."

"Shut Up!"

Syura come running in fast speed that even Akame can't catch up, Tatsumi quickly release his teigu 'Drill Bracelet' that circle around his arms. The curl changes into a straight weapon form like a blade to protect himself from Syura attack. Despite that Syura teigu doesn't involve any defense nor attack but it doesn't change the fact this person is strong like a general should.

"CURSE EYES!" Tatsumi shouts.

Syura closes his eyes so the teigu won't work on him and the young general use this chance when Syura is off guard. He uses the speed given by the teigu to attack his knee but Syura movement is fast to block his attack. Soon they disappear in front of Akame making the girl gasp when she turn to look up to see two flash of lightning keep appearing and disappearing above her.

They move so fast that she can't catch up to their fight, her grip on her katana tighten when she feel useless for not able to help her general.

"They're too powerful." She starts to talk to herself. "Does someone like me can match to their power?"

As she continue to stand there, Tatsumi start to use his other teigu 'The Invisible Weapon' that only let the user to see its true form.

"Wind Tornado Level 1!" He shouts and a huge tornado start to form.

"Fuck! Not this again."

The invisible weapon is swing as it follows the rotation of the tornado to make his strength and movement faster.

"Level 2!"

The tornado go faster and Syura who had experience this before quickly move away letting the invisible weapon to hit nothing but it turn out it was one of the biggest mistake he ever make.

"Final level!"

The tornado switch direction and the weapon goes to the back and hit Syura back.

The wind dies down and they both fall on the ground, Akame come running toward Tatsumi when he suddenly closes his eyes and his teigu return back to normal. She wonders where the invisible weapon has gone to but choose to ignore it as she presses her ear on Tatsumi chest to hear his heart beat.

"I won't die that easily." He whispers.

"But, why do you look so tired?"

"I'm sleepy." He starts to mumble before his body goes into a complete shutdown and soft snore can be heard.

She blinks a few times when Tatsumi start snoring in peace.

"That was unexpected."

Behind her Syura slowly stand up in pain and pull out a dagger from his back.

"This time I will . . ."

"Will what?" Esdeath interrupts.

"What are you doing here?" He turns around to look face to face with the general.

At that time he didn't notice a lightning bold and a ball of fire is shoot toward him from opposite direction, by the time he notice the attack it was too late.

"Tatsumi can still fight in his sleep? That's new." The general laughs as she pierce a rod of ice into Syura body.

"If you weren't the son of the prime minister I would have kill you." She chuckles. "Good work Kuro." She praises the teigu before pulling the ice out.

Kuro run toward his master and take him away from Akame.

"Tatsumi." The teigu says worriedly.

Esdeath glare at Akame as she tilt her hat.

"I hope today will be a lesson to you for not taking Tatsumi to far from his home, the capital has been a chaos searching for him." She warns. "Today I want you to reflect on your action and never sees Tatsumi again since Tatsumi is the type that easily trust those who are loyal to the capital. If he trust you too much then you will make his life shorten due to your careleness for not thinking of his safety."

"I'm sorry." Akame looks down on the ground since she can't bear to look at the older girl eyes any longer.

"Let's go Kuro." Esdeath call teh teigu.

Even though Esdeath is not her master but Kuro follow her order and carry Tatsumi away from that place, Akame heart beat fast when she watch Tatsumi is being carry away further from her. She knows they live in different world and never meant to see or speak to each other at the first place. But it doesn't stop her from her heart to break.

"I just met him but why . . ."

Why does she fell in love with him?

* * *

Esdeath can't hide her anger seeing Tatsumi with another girl, the only girl who can spent time with Tatsumi and touch him is only her.

"Don't you ever take your eyes off Tatsumi again!"

"Yes." The teigu quickly replies.

They both never know that Tatsumi just had a precious moment to remember for being able to clean his own stuff for the first time. It was the greatest accomplishment he ever have.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just enjoy, this story is post for your own entertainment.**

* * *

The winds blows on to his face, his swords are placed at each of his side and all of his teigu are on every part of his body. As usual he wears his red clothes that symbolise his identity as the 'Red Flash'. He is known as one of the strongest and youngest general and he has killed many with these hands to show his royalty for the king.

He experience many things when he was young because the prime minister has seen potential within him and take him in. The first teigu he receives is the earrings before he found out that he is compatible with all teigu that exist.

They call him as a prodigy.

Even though he can't take care of himself but as long he can be use in the battlefield that's all that matter in the prime minister eyes. Tatsumi can't help but agree on that one and he accept this role as long he can live comfortably and protect his birthplace.

"Tatsumi."

The girl with long blue hair and eyes is sitting beside him on the cliff and her hand is on his. A sweet smile is shown on her face as she looks at him as the sun slowly starts to set down. Tatsumi smile back at her innocently before he looks back at the beautiful orange color sky that starts to paint the capital with its color.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asks.

"Indeed it is."

The capital is his home, the place where he can go back to after his long term mission. Even though he doesn't want to admit it but there are some people living there that he can call as 'friends'. Even if he acknowledge them as his close companion but he choose to keep their distant away from each other.

It has become a rule for him to never have anyone close to his heart so he won't be betray or be sad when that person vanish from his life.

"I love you." She says as she lean closer to him. Her lips are press gently on his and once she pull away Tatsumi didn't return the kiss back and continue to smile at her. Then he looks away from her quickly.

If he look at her longer than he should then he bet he can memorize the shape of her cleavage.

"I can't return those feelings Esdeath." He tells her once more, the same words he use every time when Esdeath confess her feelings toward him.

"Even so I still love you Tatsumi."

She is a sweet girl but dangerous but that doesn't mean he can't tame her. He knows she love him so much but sadly he can't return these feelings. The first reason is because he doesn't know if he likes her back and secondly he doesn't want this feelings to become his weakness in the battlefield.

When he was a kid, he thought that all he has to do is fight for the rest of his life. The thought of falling in love and make a family never once cross his mind.

"One day I will make you change your mind."

As always she was confident in every words she say.

"I would like to see you try."

Kuro stand not far from them to keep his master safe, he is such a loyal teigu isn't he? Is this what it feels like to possess a human shape teigu instead of the teigu that shapes like weapons?

"Esdeath, I think that it's time for me to go back."

"Oh, your bedtime is coming isn't it?"

He slowly nods his head, Kuro volunteer to carry him back home but after the new experience he had with Akame he decide to walk by himself. Kuro is slightly surprise and follow him quietly from behind. Esdeath didn't follow them since she knows the teigu will keep his promise to never leave Tatsumi side again after that accident.

She knows that Tatsumi is the type that won't die easily since dying is only for the weak. If Tatsumi meant to die then he would be call as weak and it will anger her a lot if the person she loves so much can't protect himself.

Just like Tatsumi she never thought of falling in love but when she first met Tatsumi her hearts beats wildly and before she knows it everyday she thinks of Tatsumi without fail. He is her first love and has stolen her heart before she even knew it. Tatsumi has become her everything and seeing him smile bring great joy to her. As long she can stay by his side then anything else doesn't matter to her.

"The only girl who can love you is me."

Her love toward him can't be compare for Tatsumi love toward teigu.

* * *

Tatsumi loves all the teigu and he loves his home. It has been the place where he learn how to fought and become stronger than anyone else, only those who loyal to the capital as him shall be acknowledge but few are exception if they anger him. He love those who are strong and have so much potential within them. For those who are weak only few will be in his care if he sees something within them, it would even better if they show some kind of usefulness for the capital someday.

Those who know about his reputation fear him but if possible he wants to be fear and love at the same time.

"Tatsumi!" A girl calls his name.

This girl is a prime example of his wish, she fear and love him at the same time. She is from the orphanage the he always visit during the weekend or when his free. He had already told tell the king especially the prime minister face to face that this house is under his protection. This is the place where he grew up in, this orphanage is the place where all teigu users are born.

"How are you guys?" He asks cheerfully.

Soon they will become strong and useful for the capital. This is why he adore those kids since he can just imagine them standing strong with weapon in their hand and kill those annoying rebels.

Kuro seems to enjoy himself when those kids start to climb on his back and was tackle by dozens of them at once. He chuckles and take a sit at the corner knowing well that a second later that kids will surround him as well. He was patience with them as they start to asks him some question and for those who manage to catch his interest then he will place them under his watch.

Usually for those who seems interesting are fast learners or a prodigy. They will always end up as teigu users someday just like him. Maybe one day someone here will be as strong as him and if that happens he wants that kid to become his rival in the future. It will be great to fight someone with the same level as his someday.

"There are sure very energetic today." Kuro sighs as he lift one of them.

"Of course since I have to leave them soon for few weeks or months." Tatsumi says.

"You really do love them don't you?"

"No, I only act nice toward them because they have potential to become one of the tool for the capital. That's all."

_'Also to become my opponent someday.'_

Kuro stare at him for a while before placing the kid back on the floor.

"Sometimes I don't really understand you Tatsumi." The teigu says as he look at him straight at the eyes. "What do you think of the capital?"

"My home that I wish to protect."

"What about Esdeath and the others? How about Seryu and Liver? Even though I just become your teigu a few months ago but I can tell you guys are very close to one another like a family."

"They are nothing more than companion."

"What about me?"

Tatsumi slowly turn his attention toward Kuro before he replies.

"A tool."

Those words hurt him but . . . how much does it hurt Tatsumi? Haven't this boy experience what love is? Does fighting the enemies are all that matter?

"Tatsumi, you are more than a master to me." Kuro face look serious which startle the general for a bit.

Kuro that he knew was expressionless when they first met but slowly grow emotions as time passes and now . . .

"You are the first master that I consider a family."

Before Tatsumi knows it, his life slowly start to change as time passes. His relationship, his bond and soon he will experience things he never know exist. All of this happen because of them especially that female. The person that teach him how to care about others.

* * *

Tatsumi walks along with his teigu once more before they return to the castle only to see Akame standing there.

"Akame."

How long has it been since they last seen each other?

"Tatsumi."

She looks cheerful once she sees him, it must be because Esdeath has forbid her to see him after that accident.

"How's your training? Are you still determine to become a general as well?"

For a moment he sees sadness and anger in Akame eyes but her face shows a different type of expression. Even his teigu notice this as well and he can sense that his teigu is ready to attack as he waits for his order. That type of expression is the same expression that Najenda shows before she betray the Empire.

Why does many people want to betray them? He knows the capital is corrupted but it doesn't change the fact that this place is their home. Akame seems hesitate as she try to tell him something but no words leave her lips.

He knows what she is thinking inside her head when she suddenly becomes quiet. After seeing her after their separation, he can tell that the girl he once know is no longer there.

"We are the capital important people." He pats both of her shoulder before leaning close. "Don't disappoint me. I expect lots of expectation from you." He whispers dangerously into her ear before he leaves that spot.

"Is this okay?" Kuro whispers. "Shouldn't we kill her before she becomes our enemy?"

"Let her be."

If anyone asks him the reason he didn't kill her then no answer will be given. Since he also wonder why he didn't just kill her at that time.

"I hope she made the right decision since it will such a pity for someone like her to join the enemy side." Tatsumi tone sounds disappointed. "If she did betray us should I blind her eye and cut her arm off just like what Esdeath did to ex general Najenda?" He asks.

"As long it makes you happy Tatsumi." Kuro try to smile but fail.

* * *

Just as they thought an uproar happens in the capital as soon night has come. The sounds of people screaming can be heard from miles away.

"She's getting away."

Many soldiers life has been sacrifice as Akame create a path as she cut them with her katana. When she sees her little sister the girl can't help but feel a bit happy.

"Come with me!"

"You're a traitor."

Tatsumi did nothing and watch as the weak got slaughter and the siblings argue with each other, Kuro remain by his side the entire time as the sad and cruel scene happen before them. When his teigu asks once more if he should kill the girl but Tatsumi order him to let her live a bit longer.

Akame looks sad when her own sister go against her and leave that place, after she take her leave without looking back shows that she knew that if she and her sister meet again in the future they will become enemies.

"She decide to leave her own sibling as well, what a shame."

Taking this moment he choose to appear in front of Akame. The girl that had once teach him how to do things by himself and compliment him.

"I told you not to disappoint me." He says coldly with his hands inside his pocket while she glare at him.

"TATSUMI!" Akame take out her katana, her hand is shaking a bit as she points the weapon at his face.

"We would have been such a great partner if you just stay as capital royal dogs" He chuckles as push the katana down with his finger. "The teigu that was given to you by the capital, the ability to create wound that will never heal. Am I right?" He asks with a wide smile. "A useful ability but sadly the user it's not as useful as the weapon."

She is still shaking as she take a step back so he take a step forward with his finger still on the blade. Their eyes continue to stare back at each other until she choose to stop since she knows what Tatsumi true objective is. If she knows this would happen then she wouldn't have talk or met Tatsumi in the first place.

"As a general I have to kill you." He tells her without a hint of hesitation in his voice. "This is what you deserve for betraying us."

"Tatsumi, can't you see that this capital corrupted? Can't you see how many innocent people has to suffer because of the prime minister?" She shouts loudly hoping that he will agree with her. "We have to save these people from this hell, this suffering has go on far too long."

She is praying that he can see this as well. From all the things that could happen to her, she doesn't wish to fight her first love. Tatsumi is the first person that recognize her strength and even treat her nicely despite their rank. He is kind but fearsome and the reason he turn out like this was because he was raised on the wrong side.

"Are you insulting my home Akame?" Tatsumi sweet smile vanish. "I was kind enough to let you live but now I have change my mind."

Why does fate has to be so cruel?

"Goodbye!"

He pull out his sword from his back and the fight between them begins. Their weapon press against each other non stop and Tatsumi is taking the lead in this battle since he far more stronger than her. She knows that once Tatsumi use his teigu she wouldn't stand a chance against him.

Her knees are getting weak because of the pressure between them but she doesn't give up.

"I will kill you."

Tatsumi watch as she back away and trying to run but he quickly stop her and use fire balls on her to burn her feet. Her screams of pain echo in the forest as she fall roughly on the dirty ground.

She hiss in pain as she try to crawl away from there but her feet won't move.

"Is sad isn't it?" Tatsumi says as he stand close to her body. "Not everyone can have a happy ending."

Seeing her like this is sad but amusing when she still show no sign of giving up.

"Just like Esdeath have always told me millions time that people like us can never understand the weak and now I can finally understand what she's trying to tell me. You're too weak Akame and you still choose to betray us and join the weaker side. Are you becoming rebellious because of your foolish ideal of bringing justice and peace to this place?"

He pulls her hair roughly as he force her to look at his face.

"Or you just afraid to become like us if you stay here any longer?"

Akame looks afraid as she look at him at the eyes and he finally decide to use this chance to make her pay for what she has done.

"Curse. Eyes." He says slowly so he can feel her body shivering in fear and by the time he finish saying it his hand releases her hair.

Akame start screaming in pain as she start reaching for something to grab as she cry for the nightmare to stop. Her saliva is all around her mouth and tears are pouring down from her eyes like a waterfall. If this continue she will surely die from her own nightmare so Tatsumi decide to let her suffer and experience a very slow death.

This is what traitor deserve.

"You're lucky that I'm not Esdeath or your pain would have been worse." He smiles as he rest his back against the tree. "It was nice meeting you Akame."

She can't hear his words as she continue to let her voice out and beg for help. It was then Kuro jump down from the tree and point his hand at the sky.

"Lightning bolt!"

His other hand pull Tatsumi closer to his chest, another attack suddenly hit at the side causing their vision to go blur.

"What's going on Kuro?" Tatsumi asks boredly.

"Najenda." Kuro says in anger.

Akame is no longer there and a flying beast suddenly pass through them, he can still hear the girl screaming before her voice get dimmer and disappear into the thin air.

"She won't last anyway." Tatsumi yawns.

"Are you hurt Tatsumi?" Kuro start to check for injuries and gasp in shock to see blood on his fingers. "We have to treat this immediately!"

"Don't bother, it can't be heal."

"But!"

"It's fine Kuro, this wound is made to remind me of this day when she leave the capital." He says as he spread his fingers. "If Akame manage to survive from her nightmare then she would have want revenge so I need this to remember for the battle that's going to happen in the future. To see if she has become strong enough to go one on one with me."

Kuro wrap his hand tightly with his cloth and pain can be seen clearly in his eyes.

"Kuro?"

"I will kill her before she can lay a finger on you." He swears as he kneel. "From today onwards I swear that I will never let anyone cause you harm or made a single scratch on your body."

Before Tatsumi could utter any word the teigu embraces him tightly.

"I know how painful it is to be betray by the person you start to feel close to." He says sadly as he start to pat Tatsumi back. "I know how much the betrayal can hurt someone. It's okay Tatsumi, you can cry if you want."

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi sounds disbelief. "Why should I cry?"

His chest hurt.

Something is about to come out from him.

"The true reason you let Akame live when she run away is because you're hoping that she will come back. Am I right?"

Tatsumi start to pull the teigu clothes and press his head on Kuro chest.

"You torture her isn't because she has betray the capital but she has point her katana at you. The friendship that you guys started has just ended just like that which anger you."

"Lies."

Even though the general says that but tears start to come out from his eyes.

"She is nothing more than a trash! How many times do I have to say that I don't need a friend!" He screams loudly at Kuro.

The teigu flinch when he feels Tatsumi tears wetting his clothes.

"I don't need friends!" He sobs. "I don't need Akame! I don't need Liver! I don't need Seryu! I don't need Esdeath! I don't need you! You guys are nothing more than . . ."

Kuro closes his eyes and start to cry as well as he pull Tatsumi closer to him so he can give some comfort to his master.

"I-I. . ."

He starts to cry out loud as he can. His hands continue to hold on to his teigu so tightly as if his life depends on it, he never knows the emotion of sadness could be this strong. He never notice when others has come and watch as he continue to scream and deny everything. This is the first time in their life that they sees that Tatsumi start to act like the person in his age.

Esdeath take a step forward and another before hugging Kuro and Tatsumi together.

"My love and Kuro, it's okay to cry sometimes." She whispers in a gentle tone. "Since that what make us human in the first place before we become monsters."

Seryu wipe her tears and slowly nod her head.

"By the name of justice I will kill all the Night Raid for you Tatsumi."

Liver crosses his hand and slowly nod.

"Let's go back home." Esdeath says gently as she help Kuro to stand up with Tatsumi in his arms. "Back to the capital."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for a very late update guys. I have a very important exam for three whole weeks for non stop. In my country we can take lots of exam paper if we want and I have to take more than 6 because of my class.**

**Anyway . . . please enjoy my story as always and ignore the grammar mistake. I write this story for fun anyway.**

* * *

He knows well that one day they will have to pay back for their sin.

But . . .

That doesn't mean he will stop following orders from the king to kill the Night Raid. After Akame left the capital the day has gone back to normal. He continues to kill the rebellious group with Kuro at his side. Just like the teigu has promised, he protect Tatsumi like a knight and make sure that his master was not harm at all. He act as a shield to block off the enemy attack and accept the killing blows as long Tatsumi is save.

After years has passes, Tatsumi has grown up into a young adult. He is 16 years old now and has grown taller than before which please Esdeath very much, she still have the thoughts of making Tatsumi fall in love with her and her love toward him grew deeper than before.

Tatsumi uniform has changes as well, now he is wearing military clothes same style as esdeath but red in colour with few additional design of his own. Of curse he wear inner shirt as well since he is not the type to expose so much skin as Esdeath is. Kuro is the same as always but now wearing an armor with a huge sword hanging on his back. Now Tatsumi is only two inches shorter than Kuro since Teigu doesn't grow like normal human do.

Everyone are growing up as well and become stronger than before, maybe he will find his equal someday to fight with. He is still waiting for the day for the person to match his strength appear and challenge him.

"Tatsumi!" The boy name Mitsuo pull his hand. "I finally master the scythe that you give me the other day!"

"Really?" Tatsumi sounds impress as he rustles the boy hair. "I am so proud of you." He compliments the orphan boy.

Today is one of the day he visits the orphan full of lots of talented children that will soon serve the capital. He feels happy to see the children are growing stronger but sadly none of them are on the same level as him. They're still weak and naive, if they get involve with a fight with another teigu user than death is the up come.

"Not fair, I want Tatsumi nii san to compliment me too." A blond girl with curly long hair glare at Mitsuo with jealously and he reply back with a smirk as he step closer near Tatsumi.

"Don't be jealous just because you're weaker than me, someday I will fight under Tatsumi nii sama order before you." He says as he smirks at her.

Tatsumi shake his head as he watches his two most outstanding children are fighting against one another. The girl name is Thunder because she was found in the day of a stormy night when the sound of thunder keep coming from all places.

"Tatsumi." Kuro enter the house with a bright smile as he sees the two kids cuddling with Tatsumi. "It's time to go."

"Alright." Tatsumi stands up from his sit but the two children push him back down immediately.

"Do you really have to go?" He asks with a sad tone.

"I will visit you guys next time, just focus on getting stronger." Tatsumi advice and give them a big hug before he exit the orphanage. The two kids wave at him while wishing him good luck for his next mission and Kuro wave back on his behalf.

"You starting to act more mature than before Tatsumi." Kuro says as he walk beside his master.

"And you starting to act more like a human." Tatsumi glance at his teigu before looking back in front of him.

It feels strange to see how much his teigu has change over the years, his teigu that use to be emotionless but now he is now smiling and have more emotions than before. It's weird but he can get use to it.

"A lot of things start to change and everyone start to grow up." Kuro smiles as he look up at the big blue sky. "Soon we will face stronger opponent in the future."

"We will see about that Kuro." Tatsumi lift up his hand and look at the old scar that was from a few years ago. That day when he last see Akame face to face. He knows well that soon he will meet that girl again and this time he will surely kill her without giving her any chance to fight back since those who betray the capital must be punish.

"I hope you are ready Akame."

* * *

At the front gate of the capital, two teenagers from a village has just arrive with a bright smile on their face as they walk in.

"This is the capital." The boy says excitedly as he looks at the busy street.

"Ieyasu." Sayo calls him and pull him toward her so he won't lost, the boy try hard not to blush when the girl he has a crushed on is holding his hand. "Remember not to go to far, this place is still new to us so there's a big chance that we will get lost."

Ieyasu has dark brown hair and brown eyes with a bandanna tie around his head to keep his hair up while Sayo has beautiful long hair with a butterfly pin as an accessories. She often wear a robe that matches perfectly with her face. She is a kind and cheerful girl which is one of the reason why he has develop feelings for her.

"Now . . . How should we get money for our village?" Ieyasu asks and Sayo simply give him the look.

"We can sign up to become a soldier." She says.

"Great idea since with my battle combat and your archery we will become the empire most powerful duo." He says cheerfully.

"Maybe." She chuckles.

Then they both walk together trying to get use to the capital but it didn't go unnoticed to them the weak faces the people have making the suspicious. They all look afraid and avoid eye contact with them as they make their way deeper inside the capital.

"There's something strange going on." She whispers.

"Agree." He nods his head and start to walk faster.

* * *

Tatsumi hop down from his horse as soon he arrives in front of the castle gate. As soon as the guards see him they quickly line up making a passageway for him and his teigu to walk through.

"Esdeath is still in the north?" Tatsumi asks as he slightly yawn.

"Yes. I heard that she is doing a very good job fighting against the revolutionary army by herself and we manage to expand our territory by half." Kuro says as he pat Tatsumi back. "She will joining us very soon I guess."

"I'm fine being around her but she starting to cling on me way too much. If her boobs are smaller I would have been fine with it."

Kuro and the guards near them blushes when Tatsumi says it.

"Tatsumi . . . You know that you shouldn't say that word out loud, right?"

"You mean the word 'boobs'?"

"TATSUMI?"

"What?" He says innocently and wink.

"Where is my pure Tatsumi that I used to know?" The teigu start to cry as he pulls Tatsumi hand. "You used to hate saying those kind of things."

"Used to." He chuckles as he start to walk at faster pace to catch up with his teigu.

The castle is still the same as always, but the king Makoto has grown taller but still childish since he still believes in every words the prime minister says to him. Makoto still thinks that all the action he does can bring the capital to happiness but Tatsumi and the others already know that all the decision he made is bringing he capital to its downfall and the world to destruction.

The prime minister is still getting fatter than before because the amount of meat that he keeps eating everyday. Tatsumi suspect that he will die because of diabetes one day and if he don't then that's a miracle.

"Kuro, what would happen to us once we have killed all the revolutionary group?" He asks.

"Either they throw us away or keep us as medal." Tatsumi replies easily with no hesitation in his voice.

As soon as they walk in they see Budo, the person with the highest rank in the capital other than Esdeath. In his blood his ancestor has serve the palace from a very long time. He always wear an armor to prepare himself to fight in anytime or any situation and his loyalty for the capital is the most outstanding which Tatsumi respect.

"It's nice to meet you Budo." Tatsumi greets him.

"Tatsumi." The man says his name with no sound of happiness. He is way too serious for his age.

Kuro take a step back knowing well the man only take notice of the people he actually acknowledge and someone like him would be completely ignore. Even so he still slightly bow to show that he understand the difference in their rank.

"Me and Kuro are going to have lunch together. Want to join us?"

"I have to refuse that offer." Budo says. "I have no interest to waste my time playing around especially with a teigu that is meant to become tool." He gives a glare toward Kuro before he has his back face toward them and walk away. Within a second he vanish from their sight and leave no trace behind him.

"That's cold." Tatsumi pouts.

"A tool . . ." Kuro eyes narrow.

"Kuro?" Tatsumi looks up with worry to see his teigu aura darkens. He quickly takes his teigu hand and give a light squeeze. "Don't mind what Budo says, you and everyone know that you're precious to me."

"Will you still care for me if I was born as human instead of a teigu?"

Tatsumi looks slightly surprise with his teigu question.

"Who know?" He replies and release his teigu hand. This time he just walk in silence ignoring the teigu behind him since he is also confuse. Would he still like Kuro if he was a human? It take him years to get along with Esdeath and others since humans are harder to handle.

Kuro watch Tatsumi from behind with a sad feeling, he feels like hitting himself for asking that question.

_'Isn't it enough as long I can stay by Tatsumi side?'_

* * *

Far away inside a forest, there is a headquarter of the revolutionary group build there. It is locate at the highest point of the mountain surrounded by trees so the enemies can't find them. The building is big enough to fit hundreds of people but there are only 6 people live within those walls.

"Our next target is this house." The blond girl place the paper on the table letting her teammates to see it.

"We will finish this mission tonight." Akame says seriously as she take a look on it closer.

Since their leader is away Akame will take in charge as leader for the time being. She is the most mature and responsible than all of them plus she is very strong as well. Everyone already knew that she used to work for the capital before she betray them and join Najenda to become one of the night raid members. As Akame stare at the paper she feels sudden pain on her leg and look down to see that it start shaking.

"Does your scar still hurts?" Leone asks as she looks down at Akame leg.

She still remembers the wound on Akame leg, it looks badly hurt and the shape is so disgusting. It takes years for Akame to recover since her wound is cause by a teigu that is used by a powerful general. It is still a miracle that she survive from the attack.

"I'm fine." She hiss.

"If you can't do it then isn't it better for you to stay here?" Mine asks with boredom as she crosses her arms.

Even though the pink hair girl says like that but Akame can tell that she is actually worry about her. "It is just a minor injury, there is nothing to worry about." Akame smiles at them and stand up.

Lubbock gives a thumb up at her as he follow her lead. Today the Night Raid will one again shaken the capital once more.

_'This time I will kill you Tatsumi.'_

* * *

Tatsumi stares out of the window as he rub the scar on his hand, a smile form on his face as he take a longer look on the dead flesh.

"I wonder if you have gone stronger now Akame." He says as he closes his eyes. "You bring smile to my world and help me change. It is such a pity that someone like you left the capital since I can tell you will have a great future here."

Those times in the forest in Akame is still fresh in his memories. He can still remember her smile as she looks at him, her chubby cheek as she eats a huge amount of food before her, her sweet smile as she help him and her tears when he hurts her. Since years has pass Akame must have heal from the injury and trauma he gives her. She must have grown to a beautiful girl as well, he can just imagine the more mature Akame standing before him, her long hair passes her shoulder and her katana grips tightly in her hand.

He knows well that once they meet again Akame will try to kill him for what have happen. He wonders if Akame wants to kill him more than her own sister. He starts to laugh as he slowly slid down against the wall behind him.

"I miss you so much."

This time he won't give her a chance to breathe or relax when they fight each other, he will use his full power if he has too so Akame can't stand or breathe. Should he torture her like Esdeath always does on all her victims? Should he break Akame down until she becomes crazy and can't think logically anymore?

"I can't stop thinking of you every single day." He admits. "I wonder why?"

He looks up at the orange color sky above him and reach out his hand up high. The light pass through between his fingers and shine onto his face. He loves the color since it is so pretty.

"This time I will definitely kill you Akame."

* * *

Somewhere inside the capital Ieyaso and Sayo still walking together to search for a place to stay that is until a carriage stop beside them a blond rich girl step out with a bright smile on her face as she looks at them.

"Hi!"

It was then the beginning of their nightmare begins.


End file.
